I am a Wizard
by Dartxni
Summary: Samantha Brooks is invited to Hogwarts. Unfortunatly, Samantha doesn't live here anymore. There is only Sam, and Sam is unlike other boys his age. [Transgender themes]


**Title: **I Am A Wizard  
**Fandom: **Harry Potter  
**Explaination:** So I have this character Sam, an FTM transgendered boy, that is a boy who was born in a girl's body. I've used a character named Sam, with Sam's basic personality before in a story, "A Girl Named Sam." Everyone who reads it, thinks it's about a tomboy. Not exactly.

For more information on transgender, type transgender 101 into google.

I thought, wouldn't it me nice if Sam could magically turn into a boy? It would be the perfect solution! So I decided to send Sam to Hogwarts.

**Timeframe:** Harry has defeated Voldemort. I'd say this is 2010, so everyone of Harry's generation has graduated. Maybe you'll be seeing some of them back as teachers though.

"Dear Miss Brooks," The letter said in green print, "We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A representative from our school will be arriving soon to answer any questions your family should have about the school and the enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment." It was signed, "Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress."

He handed the letter to young man, dressed in heavy black robes that were incongruent with the unusually bright summer weather they were experiencing in southern England that year, who stood at his door way. The man scratched nervously at his arm.

"Yeah, that's the one. Er, I'm sorry we made a mistake with the Miss and everything. I sure someone just misread it or something. Sam instead of Samantha, er, it was probably just a mistake."

Sam shook his head and waved his hand, "No, it wasn't a mistake, you couldn't have known. You see… I am Samantha Brooks."

Greg peered at him, looking him up and down. Sam was dressed in pants and a jacket. He had short spiked blond hair. At 11, he hadn't entered puberty yet, but it was getting close. He'd already had a bit of a growth spurt.

"You are! Oh! Now I feel even worse. You just look so much like a boy and you said your name is Sam. You look so androgynous, it's hard to tell and some boys have awfully high voices."

Sam bit his lip. "Er, look Greg, do you want to come in? I could get my parents. They don't know I'm a wizard."

"A witch, miss, we tend to call female wizards witches, it's traditional, you see."

Sam acted as if he hadn't heard Greg. "They don't know I'm a wizard, but I don't think it would take much to convince them. Do you like Hogwarts?"

"I like it fine. No better magical education out there, in my opinion. Headmaster's getting kind of batty, he's pretty old, but we all hope he's not going to retire soon. It would be an awful shame. Some say he's the greatest wizard of the 21rst Century. It's an absolute honor to have him as Headmaster."

"You can sit in the den, I'll get my Mom and Dad," said Sam, gesturing to the couch of a suburban den rather like other suburban den's. Greg nodded but didn't sit down. He went and looked at some of the pictures on the wall.

"They really don't move, just as if they were frozen…amazing. I mean I knew they didn't but NONE of them move at all," he muttered.

Sam shrugged and went upstairs to his parent's room.

"Who was at the door?" his mom, Elizabeth asked him through the mirror. She was applying makeup. Tonight they would be going out to dinner to celebrate the beginning of summer holidays. She lifted a makeup pen to her eye and carefully drew a line. She turned and held it toward Sam. "You know…"

"No, Mom."

"Okay, okay…." She turned back to the mirror and was about to apply some to her other eye, but turned back to Sam tilting her head to the side in question. "Have you ever even tried it?"

"I drew a beard and moustache on once."

Mrs. Brooks smiled. "You, my child, are unique."

"But you still love me, right?"

"I love you no matter what. I love you even though you never played with dolls, and even though you want to grow up to be a fireman, not even a firewomen."

She stood up and went over to her son, grabbing him in a hug and kissing his face. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you."

Sam giggled and tried to get out of his mum's grip. "Eww! Mom cooties!" he gasped and finally wormed his way out. His mom came at him again. "Mum, wait!" he made the time out signal. "There's a representative from a school downstairs. He wants to talk to you and Dad."

"Why didn't you tell me!" his mom asked and rushed to the mirror to make a last minute adjustment. She hurried down the stairs to the living room, Sam trailing behind.

"I'm sorry we kept you waiting. My son says you're a representative from school? Does Saint James have any questions about his unusual status? Do you want me to come talk to the staff again?"

"No, Mrs. Brooks, I'm not from Saint James. Er, you might want to sit down for this."

"Is it that exiting? Sam, you had better get your dad."

Sam found Mr. Samuel Brooks in his study, studying some financial notices. He was frowning and rubbing his temple, as he often did. His job at the bank, while paying well, was notoriously stressful.

"Er, Dad?" he said softly, "There is a representative from a school here to see us. It's very prestigious, one of the best."

"Oh, Sam. Er, can it wait a second?" He blinked, looked up, then sighed, "No, it can't, can it? What school?"

"You won't have heard of it, I don't think."

"But if I haven't heard of it, then how can it be prestigious? Is it far away? Is it foreign? Can we afford it?"

He said the last as they came into the living room. Greg was clicking on and off a lamp that sat on the table next to the couch as Mrs. Brooks said with amazement in her voice, "There is no electricity at Hogwarts?" He stood up when Mr. Brooks entered the room.

"There is plenty of financial aid available. No one who is identified as a potential student will be turned away because of lack of funds," Greg said earnestly.

"Sam Dear, this is Greg Southers. He's from Hogwarts. Did I say that right? He tells me they don't even use electricity there."

"Yes. You did Mrs. Brooks. I'm a 7th year there next year, and I'm representing the school for muggle…uh…potential students."

"Mr. Southers, how do they identify potential students? Do they look at test scores? I've never heard of Hogwarts."

"Sir, perhaps you ought to sit down for this. It frequently comes as surprise I'm told."

"Can you just get this over with? I have work to do, and my family is late for a dinner engagement," Sam Brooks Sr. said irritably.

"Sorry sir. I'll try not to keep you waiting. You see... I am a representative of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your s…daughter…son? I'm sorry; I'm very confused about Sam. I thought I was here to find Samantha Brooks? I hope I haven't got the wrong family." Greg was blushing bright red, something he was prone to do because of his red hair and pale skin.

"Sam is complicated," Sam's father said shortly "What are you talking about Witchcraft and Wizardry? Is this some kind of joke? My colleagues say I'm not a very humorous man, so excuse me if I'm not finding it funny."

"Dad, he's not joking," Sam spoke up. "I am a wizard. I can do magic. I've done magic."

His mother touched his back, "Dear, what are you talking about? Is this another one of your bids for attention? Are you lying again, because you want us to love you? But we do love you! We support your decisions 100 , even your irrational insistence on being called he. Who are you Greg, and what are you up to?"

"Ma'am. I'm sorry to upset you. Sam is not lying. Sh..He can do magic, although probably not very well because he's never had tutoring. Let me demonstrate for you. I have special dispensation as a representative of Hogwarts to perform a small act of magic for the purposes of convincing skeptical parents. That's right out of the pamphlet you see," he smiled weakly. The Brooks adults did not smile back. "Right well, would you please sit down in the living room?"

Sam pushed his mother and Father from behind. "Please, Mom, Dad, we've already decided I'm not crazy. Will you please listen to him? Then tell us if you believe."

"Sam…." But his parents did as they were told, Mrs. Brooks looking concernedly at Sam, and Mr. Brooks looking skeptically at Greg.

Greg cleared his throat and pulled a stick from within his coat.

"Accio candle," he said firmly, pointing the wand at the candle. It flew smoothly to his grasp. The adult Brooks gasped, Sam just watched wide-eyed and smiling. "Accio photograph." A picture of the family came off the mantel and landed lightly in his hand.

"It's got to be wires."

Greg pointed at a pair of glasses on the nose of Mr. Brooks. "Accio glasses."

Mr. Brooks grabbed weakly at them as they flew away. "I can't believe it."

"Dad, but you do believe it, right?" said Sam, clutching eagerly at his arm. "I can do that too. I can learn to do that too."

Looking rather pale, Mr. Brooks nodded his head. "I need…I need some water." He stood up, walked two short steps toward the kitchen, then fainted.

"Sam!" Mrs. Brooks cried, rushing to him.

"I can take care of this, Ma'am," said Greg. He touched he wand lightly to Mr. Brook's body. "Enervate," he said clearly.

Mr. Brooks awoke to see his family and Greg standing over him.

"I'm awfully sorry for the shock," Greg was saying, and Elisabeth was offering some water. "What shock?" he said, and then saw that Greg was still holding his wand and almost swooned again.

"This was what I was afraid of," Greg told Sam Jr. as they helped Sam Sr. toward the couch. "Muggles fainting. It's not uncommon, I've been told."

Mr. Brooks had soon recovered his cool. Elizabeth finally turned to Greg and said, "Mr. Southers, you seem to have quite upset tonight's plans. But all is not lost. Would you like to go out to dinner with us, with the family? You could tell us more about Hogwarts and we could tell you about Sam's unique situation."

Greg hesitated, "Er, I don't want to be a bother, and I've got to…er…well I could take the Knight Bus anytime actually. If I wouldn't be a bother?"

"Not at all. Lisa, that's a great idea." Mr. Brooks said amiably. He was still getting over his shock, but he at least knew how to treat a guest well.

"Then lets off to Chadni's, shall we?" said Mrs. Brooks, and they left the house.

Chadni's was an Indian restaurant that the Brooks family liked on Heavitree Road. Greg confessed that he had never had Indian food before, and Mrs. Brooks ordered him some dishes that while not bland, wouldn't overwhelm him. Mr. Brooks ordered Chicken Biryani, Mrs. Brooks ordered Spinach soup and Sam Brooks ordered Mutton Biryani. They ordered Mango Lassi for all, which Greg declared, while licking off a lassi moustache, was now high on his list of favorite drinks, only under Butterbeer.

"So, what will he learn at Hogwarts?" Mrs. Brooks asked.

"Well, there are the core classes. Charms, Transfiguration –that's turning one thing into another- Potions, Herbology, History of Magic –bloody boring class that- excuse my language, but it's true and er…Defense Against Dark Arts."

"The Dark Arts?"

"No fear, ma'am. We don't teach the Dark Arts at Hogwarts as a matter of principle. Some schools aren't like that, Durmstrang comes to mind, but we consider it unethical. We do teach how to defend against it, and some the more dangerous aspects of wizard life. Don't worry, people don't regularly die at Hogwarts."

For some reason, this didn't help relieve the paleness of their faces.

The discussion continued.

"What about his education? What about Math and Sciences?" questioned Mr. Brooks.

"What about his writing?" asked Mrs. Brooks?

"Er…well, while some students with Muggle backgrounds have chosen to continue their Muggle classes with home studies, really, Sam will be very busy with magic. My good friend Davis had to give those up by his third year."

"Do they not consider higher math important for students?" Mr. Brooks asked accusingly.

"Dear, most people don't use much beyond Arithmetic anyway, bankers not withstanding, and I'm sure Wizards need a whole different skill set than we, Moggles did you say?" Mrs. Brooks soothed.

"Muggles. Mrs. Brooks is right, sir. Hogwarts promises to educate its students in all the skills necessary for adult Wizard life." Greg had memorized the whole "Introducing Muggle Parents of Magical Students to Hogwarts" pamphlet.

Sam had all this time been tucking into his food, ignoring the talk going on about him. At each word that Greg said, a smile broadened on his face. Now he raised his head and broke in.

"Mom, Dad? I would really like to go to Hogwarts. It sounds really great. But, do you think… what do you think they will think of me?

"That is a very good question, Sam," Mr. Brooks confirmed. He looked seriously at Greg. "How accepting of differences are they at Hogwarts?"

Greg fidgeted. He took a bite of curry and swallowed it. "Well, it depends on who you're talking about? There are some stuffy conservative purebloods, but mostly they are against students with Muggle parents even being allowed to come to Hogwarts. Once you've got an inch of Muggle blood in you, you're all ready scum in their eyes. I'm part Muggle. My dad was Muggle born. That's why I took Muggle Studies, actually, and that's why I'm representing Hogwarts to you. But they aren't the majority at Hogwarts like they are at some schools. Headmaster Dumbledoor believes in equality."

"As interesting as that is, I was talking about Homophobia."

Greg shrugged. "I'm not so certain what your talking about."

"My son is different. My son was born a girl."

"Was she cursed to become a boy?"

"To his disappointment, that is not the case. It is all mental. Sam believes without a doubt that he is in-fact a he. We have met with specialists in gender identity all over the country, and though it is not unanimous, many have told us that it would be best for him that we humor him. We love him unconditionally, even if he was hiding his magic from us." At that, Mr. Brooks glared questioningly at Sam.

"Dad, I was this close to being called mental already, do you think I wanted people think I was hallucinating things? Besides, all I ever did was turn my hair green."

"I don't know what to say, Mr. Brooks. If Sam comes to Hogwarts, he'll have my support, believe me. I kind of like you Sam. I hope you do come."

"Well, I'd really like to talk to the staff," Mrs. Brooks said firmly. "Thanks for your support, but you really can't speak for them, now can you?"

Greg gave them a phone number they could call. "Do you know what a telephone is? This is the telephone number for Professor McGonagall's Office." Should Sam decide to go to Hogwarts, Greg would connect again with them at a later date to get his supplies.

That night, Sam wrote in his Journal. He kept his journal in small leather bound book that could be locked with a key, which he kept in his sock drawer. It wasn't a fake lock that could easily be undone with a paper clip. His key was the only one that opened it, and as far as he knew, his privacy had never been breached. His dad had given him the journal two years ago

"I am a boy. I am a boy. I am a boy. I am a boy. I am a boy. Good, I got that done. Well, I'm not crazy. I did turn my hair green with magic. And I'm going to Hogwarts if my parents let me. It's so bloody cool. I'm going to learn magic. I'm going to be a Wizard! Wow! I can't hardly think about it without shouting. I wish I could tell someone, but Wizards are not supposed to let Muggles –that's non-magic folk- know that we exist. You know, that's kind of like being a boy. I'm not supposed to let people know I'm a girl. But even though I know I'm a boy, and I am really glad that other people know I'm a boy, I feel like I'm lying when I say I am not Samantha. I am Samantha, but I'm also Sam. This is SO confusing. I don't want to think about it right now. I am Sam. I am a boy. I am a wizard. This is so bloody cool."


End file.
